villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lambent
The Lambent are a major antagonistic faction in the Gears of War franchise. They appear as the main antagonists of Gears of War 3. The Lambent are a species of various mutated and infected lifeforms on Sera as a result of prolonged exposure to Imulsion. As a result, they form a diverse species of various infected and mutated parasitical lifeforms that wage a war of extermination on both humans and the Locust alike. Biography Discovery of Imulsion Around a century before the outbreak of the Locust War and Emergence Day, the natural resource of Imulsion was discovered by human scientists. At the time it was viewed as a scientific curiosity rather than a new source of energy due to the fact that Imulsion was useless before the creation of the Lightmass Process. The process was capable of taking the Imulsion and refining it into an effective energy source while scientists refered to it as a parasite or some kind've unknown lifeform before the refining. A few years later after the outbreak of the Pendulum Wars during the early parts of the war, COG officials and scientists such as Niles Samson had discovered Imulsion Miners infected with a form of poison from the Imulsion. They were taken to the New Hope Research Facility as a means of curing their Lambency for continued usage of Imulsion and were housed in the facility as a means of finding a cure for the Lambent infection. The miners, who were called Sires, were kept for testing as a means of finding a cure however, the Sires mutated and became more monsterous and feral and the project failed and the facility was decommissioned as a means of keeping the information secret from the general public until the year 15 A.E. during the Locust War. Fighting the Locust Horde Five years prior to Emergence Day, the Lambent made their way into the Hollows beneath the surface of Sera and began warring with the Locust Horde, a species of reptilian humanoids that lived beneath the surface of Sera and also originated from Imulsion. The two races however, couldn't coexist and instead began fighting each other in what would become the Locust Civil War. During the war, the Lambent were the wons who were victorious most of the time and the Locust were being driven to the point of extinction. In an attempt to save her species, Queen Myrrah ended resulted to making a pact with human scientist Adam Phoenix who agreed to help build a weapon to wipe out the Lambent but, the Pendulum Wars broke out and he was forced to build a superweapon for the COG instead in an attempt to defeat the UIR, taking time away from combating the Lambent. By the time the Hammer of Dawn was completed, the Locust were ready to invade the surface and did so just six weaks after the war's end. Lambent Wretches Findings Fourteen years after Emergence Day during the Lightmass Offensive, Delta-One came into contact with the Lambent for the first time. During the offensive, Delta-One came across the Lethia Imulsion Facility and ended up engaging Lambent Wretches in combat while trying to find access to the Hollows and plant the Sonic Resonator. The Lambent wretches were reported to have been seen before around six weeks after E-Day during the Destruction of Havlo Bay where they fought alongside the Locust instead of fighting them unlike the rest of the Lambent and worked with them again during the battle on Tyro Pillar. They might've had a coincidental appearance as while they attacked, it wasn't when the Locust attacked. Siege of Nexus and Civil War During the Siege of Nexus as part of Operation: Hollow Storm, Delta-One of the COG were infiltrating the Locust capitol of Nexus when they came across Lambent forces engaging Locust troops in urban combat. At the time, the COG had no full understanding of the extent of the Lambent infection and with the Locust Horde having been loosing ground to the Lambent for some time, Delta-One was able to make great progress in the Hollows since the Locust were split defending the homefront as well as find out why humanity was exterminated earlier in the war. Sgt. Marcus Fenix had soon discovered a Locust defense plan for the city of Nexus and that the Lambent were attacking from beneath Nexus. During a battle between Lambent forces and Delta-One, Augustus Cole killed a Lambent Drone and it didn't explode and the Imulsion in it instead fled up to the cliffs where the other Lambent were at. Infection of Sera's Surface Several months after the sinking of Jacinto and the flooding of the hollows, the Lambent managed to make their way to the surface where they began infecting all organic life on Sera. They developed the capabilities to appear all over the place through the deployment of Lambent Stalks and would deploy various Lambent forms on the surface. At first, the remnants of the COG believed that the Lambent only infected Locust but, they soon came across the Formers, humans infected and mutated by Imulsion in Mercy. Adam Foenix eventually managed to develop a weapon capable of wipping out both the Locust and the Lambent but, he was captured by the Queen's Guard at the First Battle of Azura before he could activate it. The remnants of the COG were eventually forced to join forces with the Gorasni and the UIR holdouts and invade Azura to save Adam Fenix and activate the weapon before Queen Myrrah could use it to wipe out humanity. During the battle, Adam Fenix managed to find the weapon and activated the weapon killing not only him, but all known Lambent and Locust lifeforms effectively exterminating the Lambent species and ending humanity's apocalyptic war once and for all. Category:Mutated Category:Mutants Category:Hostile Species Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Ferals Category:Barbarian Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Monsters Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Parasite